Minister
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Harry is given a proposition by Kingsley that he doesn't think he's ready for, even though everyone else seems to think he is. Can the boy who lived really become the Man that saved us all?


Harry stepped into the cool interior of Professor Dumbledore's office, amazed that it looked exactly he same as the last time he had visited. The silver trinkets still rested on their spindly-legged table, the portraits were snoozing in their frames, and Fawkes' perch stood in the same spot, though devoid of bird.

Harry sighed, walking over to the armchair facing Dumbledore's desk and sat down, looking up at the snoring portrait of Hogwarts' previous the right of Albus Dumbledore was Snape, who was watching his every move with disinterest.

Harry sighed again. The office felt... Empty. Not right for Hogwarts. Then again, everything had changed during he battle.

"Did you feel this empty here?" Harry asked Snape's portrait softly, emerald gaze directed at the potions teacher. Snape nodded, leaning back in his own black armchair and beginning to doze off.

The silence pressed in. Harry considered falling asleep. The gargoyles outside wouldn't let any students disturb him.

Suddenly, the staircase began to rumble behind him, but Harry ignored it with a pang of annoyance, sinking further into the chair. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Harry" A deep voice said. Harry turned around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt staring at him. He could see the grief and fatigue on the older man's face.

"Congratulations" Harry said tiredly. Kinsgley smiled. Sometime during the battle, an owl had found its way in among the wreckage and delivered the message that Kingsley was now temporarily named Minister of Magic.

"I'm here to ask something" Kingsley said, nodding his head. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I have received another owl from the Ministry, with a message to relay to you. May I take a seat?" Harry nodded, waving a hand to the other armchair, which scooted itself to face Kingsley.

The older man sat down with a sigh of relief. Harry leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"I am here to ask you if you will consider taking up the position of Minister of Magic" Harry sat up so fast that his armchair wobbled under him.

"What?" He asked, eyes as wide as saucers.

"The position of Minister, Harry. Your actions leading up to and during the battle proved your worth of the position" Harry just blinked at Kingsley.

"I-I don't think I could handle that kind of responsibility... You're much more suited for the job" Kingsley sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"I sent the owl to the ministry requesting approval for to name you Minister, Harry. Not because you killed Lord Voldemort, but because I saw the kind of leadership that this world needs"

Harry was lost for words. Him, minister?

"Will you help me?" Harry asked, meeting Kingsley's unwavering gaze. The Auror nodded solemnly.

"You're not a boy anymore, Harry. I have faith that you can do this" Kingsley stood, and Harry followed suit, looking up at Dumbledore and Snape, who had both woken up sometime during the conversation.

Dumbledore was beaming, and Snape was nodding. Harry smiled, nodding in respect to both headmasters, then followed Kingsley out of the room.

As they walked through the ruined corridors of Hogwarts, it occurred to Harry that he wouldn't see Hogwarts again for a long time. He did his best to remember the halls as they had been before the war, stopping to press his hand to certain spots he had fond memories of.

As the two went into the Great Hall, all heads turned to watch them. Harry hung on Kingsley's heels.

"Say your goodbyes, we'll have to go to the ministry for a few days" Kingsley said over his shoulder.

Harry moved to the Weasleys and Hermione, who were still huddled around Fred.

"Looks like i'll be gone for a while, guys." Harry said, looking at his adoptive family.

"Where you going, mate?" Ron said, wiping his face and putting his arm around Hermione. Harry looked at Kingsley, who nodded.

"I've been asked to become Minister of Magic" Harry said. Everyone around him went dead silent. The Weasley's jaws all dropped.

"Wow, Harry" Hermione said, grinning.

"Yeah, wow" Ron said, smiling as well. Ginny stood up and circled around her family to hug Harry.

"Come back to the burrow when you can" She whispered, pecking his lips. Hermione followed suit, hugging her friend. Then the rest of the Weasleys stood, wrapping their arms around him so Harryw as in the center of a giant hug.

"We love you Harry, you'll make a good minister for us all" Mrs. Weasley said tearfully.

Someone started clapping, and pretty soon the Great Hall echoed with applause for the boy who lived.

"Long live Harry Potter" Kingsley shouted above the din. Others joined in, shouting wishes of luck and love to him.

Harry was stunned.

Absolutely stunned.


End file.
